


369 Years

by GloryandGore



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: Tobin Heath is an immortal vampire with commitment issues and Alex Morgan is a human who just thinks Tobin needs a cup of coffee and a hug.Or alternativelyI was alarmed by the lack of vampire stories on here, so I had to write one.





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin smirked as Alex sat across from her asking questions she clearly already knew the answer to. They had been playing an interesting game all semester long - with Tobin playing the role of helpful TA, and Alex being the damsel in distress and Tobin was about to lose. She had been strong all semester - but she found her resolve dissolving with each agonizing moment she spent with Alex. 

There was something about Alex - an intoxicating presence that Tobin knew was not good for her. Maybe it was the O+ blood - her favorite. Or Maybe it was Alex’s sheer brilliance - she was the smartest person in the class - a fact Tobin picked up on the moment Alex spoke for the first time. Morgan was a great change of pace from the average human and Tobin appreciated that. Even if she had absolutely no romantic interest in Alex. 

She had spent roughly 369 years on earth and had managed to keep an appropriate distance from humans while living her secret life. Significant relationships with them, in her experience did not go well, they were fragile, both emotionally and literally. Tobin didn’t want to be in love with someone who would eventually die, or get offended when she wouldn’t take the relationship past just sex. 

Alex was proving to be Tobin’s greatest test yet. Tobin knew, deep in her unbeating heart, that she could not give Alex what she was looking for. As far as she was concerned, she was incapable of loving anyone ever again. The last woman she loved - the last person she truly cared for had turned on her in the most sinister way, and Tobin was not in the business of ensuring that history repeated. So she kept her distance, satisfying herself with a person here or there, but never anything significant. It was her own personal honor code. 

Tobin didn’t want to hurt Alex or break her heart, but she sure as hell wanted to know what she tasted like - no pun intended. 

She was strategic in the way she interacted with Alex, using her supernatural senses to gain a unique perspective to Alex’s infatuation with her. She knew Alex liked her best when she kept it business casual - a simple button down and dress pants enough to have Alex oozing pheromones. Although she had kept it simple today in favor of a hoodie and some shorts, Alex’s body was still begging Tobin to make a move, her dilated pupils and rosy cheeks beckoning Tobin to get closer.

Tobin focused in on Alex’s heart rate. At 11pm, the library was virtually empty, with a few stragglers here and there. Their usual spot was a secluded corner, away from civilization. 

“Alex, aren’t you tired?” Tobin sighed. Tilting her head to look at Alex in a way that indicated that she knew exactly what Alex would rather be doing. 

“Tell me about the war one more time?” Alex asked innocently, patting the space next to her in the booth.

Tobin complied, sliding in next to Alex, closer than she usually would.

If Alex wasn't going to make the first move, she would. Surely there were more constructive ways for Alex to spend time that didn’t involve bullshitting in the library trying to seduce her. 

“I know you like me.” Tobin said, gauging Alex’s heart rate. It sped up, but Alex kept a straight face.

“What makes you say that?” She asked, suddenly finding the hem of her skirt far more interesting.

Tobin puts her hand on Alex’s thigh then, not missing the gentle inhale between Alex’s lips. Her body grew warm at Tobin’s touch, encouraging her to continue.

“I see how you look at me when you think I’m not watching.” She whispers in her ear, loving how Alex spreads her legs, giving Tobin more access. Tobin’s hand drifts higher, “And I know you only ask me here to spend time with me.” Tobin smiles, gently nipping at the skin behind Alex’s ear. Alex audibly inhales then, she had waited months for this, and it was finally happening. Needless to say, she was turned on. 

“You’re the smartest girl in the class.” She adds, letting her hand trail up Alex’s thigh before reaching her underwear. 

Tobin falters. 

Alex wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Fuck.” Tobin groans.

“I’m the smartest girl because I have the best tutor.” She quips, struggling to speak. 

“Bullshit.” Tobin rebounds, watching Alex shudder as she took a few exploratory swipes at Alex’s wetness. She adds a digit to the mix, relishing in the way Alex bites down on her lip to muffle her pleasure. 

“Let me hear you.” Tobin commands. She was aware that they were in a public space, but she didn’t care. The sound of Alex getting off to her fingers was doing a lot for her immortal ego and she needed more. 

Tobin removes her finger, sucking it clean as she made eye contact with Alex. “You taste so fucking good.” She said, moving to place a fervid kiss on Alex’s lips, moaning into it when Alex slips in her tongue.

“I know.” Alex says as she smiles into the kiss.

Alex was attractive and she knew it. And it drove Tobin kind of insane. Alex knew how to press Tobin’s buttons, she had been doing it all semester long. Tobin, and her resistance to give in was a challenge to Alex, and she wasn’t one to lose.

Tobin’s hands moved to her chest, massaging the soft swells - desperate for more of Alex. She wished they were at her house, with a decent bed, so she could really have Alex how she wanted her. But alas, this was also hot she thought, moving under the table to where Alex wanted her most.

“Tobin, wait.” She cautioned. Although Alex had ran through this EXACT scenario in her head about 1,000 times, she always had the completely rational fear that someone would walk in right as she was about to finish. “What if someone sees?”

“Let them see.” Tobin growls.

The truth was, she was listening for footsteps, heart rates, or anything mildly suspect, but she was sure that Alex would appreciate her boldness much more.

“Trust me.” Tobin murmurs, before disappearing under Alex’s skirt. 

Two orgasms later, she’s glad she did.

\--

It’s the following Tuesday when they see each other again. Tobin is leading this weeks lecture on account of their professor being ill with food poisoning.

Everyone liked when Tobin was in charge. 

Especially Alex. 

She commanded the classroom with a timeless grace. Recounting some historic events almost as if she had lived through them, Alex thought. 

Extremely incentivised to get to class on time, Alex shows up ten minutes early to see Tobin at the front of the lecture hall, engrossed in something on her laptop. She takes a seat at the front, sending a devilish glance in Tobin’s direction. She wanted her to know she had been thinking about last week, and that she wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again. Tobin’s eyes meet hers, returning the intensity.

Alex is about to break the silence, but her phone beats her to it.

“Hello?” She says only mildly annoyed.

“YOU FUCKED THE HOT TA AND didn’t tell me?” Kelley O’Hara yells from the other line. 

Tobin internally chuckles. She really shouldn’t be eavesdropping on Alex’s conversations, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Dude, she’s like right here. And how the fuck did you find out?” Alex whispers, sneaking a few glances at Tobin to make sure she wasn’t paying attention to her.

“Did you or did you not?”

“I did.” Alex confesses, “And it was fucking amazing” She adds, doing her best to contain her smile.

“I’m so jealous. Are you gonna invite her to our Halloween party this weekend? I need to vet her”. 

“Do you think she would be into that?” Alex asks, “She’s like so quiet. I don’t even think she likes people.”

Tobin smiles at that. She really didn’t.

To Alex, Tobin was odd. She was stoic, and quiet - an old soul that kept company with like three people. On paper, the really shouldn’t work. They were polar opposites. But Alex’s curiosity was piqued. Was Tobin really like that? Or was there more to her? Alex wanted to know. She was drawn to Tobin, an instant attraction that stretched far beyond physical desire. She wanted more of Tobin Heath, and she would have it.

“It’s just a party Alex.” Kelley reassured, “You like her or something?” Kelley jokes, not expecting an answer.

“I do.” She admitted. Not in a position to put up a fight.

Tobin’s eyes widen in surprise. She was having fun with Alex. Not an ‘I want to pursue a romantic relationship with you’ kind of fun. But fun. She had long transcended the realm of human romance - and it was not a place she wanted to revisit. She had to let Alex down easy. 

\--

“Let her down easy.” Tobin told herself as Alex approached her after class. 

She gave Tobin a smile so warm it made her unbeating heart flutter. 

“Hi” She smiled.

“Were her eyes always this blue?” Tobin wondered as Alex stared at her - obviously waiting for a greeting. 

“Hey.” Tobin said, playing it cool. “How are you?”

“I’ve been great ... ever since last week.” Alex replies, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She doesn’t give Tobin a chance to reply before adding, “I’m throwing a Halloween party this friday, and I want you to be there.” Alex finishes, eyes hopeful, and head tilted in a way that Tobin knew was Alex’s way of making sure she didn’t say no.

“Let her down easy” She thought, as she stared back at Alex. She had spent 369 years building up a resolve that not even the strongest of men could break, and she was watching a 23 year old mortal break it down in a matter of seconds. 

She couldn’t say no to Alex, even if she wanted to - which she didn’t. 

“I’ll be there.” Tobin assures her. Disappointed in herself for being so weak.

“Bring your friends!” 

\--

“ ‘Like’ “ Tobin scoffed. “When was I born? 2007?” She laughs, sitting across from Christen Press. “I don’t have crushes anymore. I’m a 369 year old woman.”

It was by chance that they had met in the 1920s. It was a cold October night when Tobin was walking home. Cloaked in the darkness of a simpler time, she heard a human languishing in the nearby woods. There she found Christen attacked and left to die by an abusive ex husband who would rather see her dead than with anyone else. 

Imagine his surprise when he in fact saw her undead, hungry for blood, and vengeance - but mostly blood. 

She was the first and only person Tobin had ever turned. Her heart strings were pulled when she met Christen - bleeding out on a soft bed of foliage. 

“Help me.” She sputtered, as she grasped onto Tobin’s arm with all the strength she had left. 

Tobin made the choice then, but never again. Vowing to never turn another person. No matter how grave the situation. 

Christen was grateful to receive a second chance at life. To be empowered and stronger than she was before. Turning had given her a new outlook on live - one where she had all the time in the world to right her wrongs. After she got over the initial post conversion shock, she and Tobin managed to build a strong friendship. Literally best friends for eternity.

There was even a brief time in the 70s when they dated before mutually deciding that they were better as friends. Also, Tobin didn’t actually think they had feelings for each other … They were on a lot of drugs in the 70s ...

“You do like her.” Christen corrects, “It’s not my fault you choose to fuck around with college kids. Historically, they’re the worst.” 

“Adult life is so mundane Christen. College is better. More free alcohol. Prettier girls.” Tobin breathes, taking a sip from the now cold coffee cup. 

They both enjoyed spending time in coffee shops on account of the conversations that could be overheard in them. It was also the best place to spend time around ‘people their age’ and pick up on all the slang and new trends. 

“What’s her blood type?” 

“O+”

“I bet she smells delicious.” Christen moans. 

Tobin nodded her head in agreement. “Yes. But we don’t eat friends.” Tobin jokes.

Alex’s blood type was like the vampiric equivalent of pine cones and cinnamon on Christmas Day. Or a warm apple pie fresh out of the oven. 

“I’m trying to let her down easy.” Tobin says. “I couldn’t the day I overheard her talking to her friend. She looked so hopeful, and so beaut -“ 

Christen raised her eyebrows and Tobin looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“I don’t like her.” Tobin said firmly, although she was starting to not believe herself at this point. “I’m just hungry.”

“Let’s go hunting.” Christen suggests. 

But Tobin wasn’t in the mood for deer. She wanted Alex. 

In some sadistic Edward Cullen kind of way. She had it bad. And it was not good for either of them. She had to get a hold of herself. 

“You still have friends at the blood bank?” Tobin asked. 

“Naughty, naughty Tobin.” Christen smirked. Tobin only asked for real blood when she was stressed. 

“I’ll get you what you need. But I’m coming with you to that party. I have to meet the mortal that has my dear friend head over heels.”

“My capacity for loving died when I died.” Tobin deadpanned.

“You don’t always have to be so morbid.” Christen rolled her eyes. “Now, what are we dressing up as?”

-

Loving the irony of the situation, Tobin and Christen settled on Count Dracula and a sexy nun respectively. 

“This cape is ridiculous.” Tobin laughs as they stumble up the steps to Alex’s house. 

Their pre game had been extremely successful and extremely enlightening on Christen’s end. She could practically smell the nerves dripping from Tobin as she poured back shot after shot. This party - and seeing Alex meant alot to Tobin tonight and Christen was on a quest to help her bestie finally open up. 

The house was teeming with music, people and booze - and a few other recreational drugs if Christen’s nose served her correctly. They walked in the house and Tobin felt immediately suffocated by the crazy amount of humans stuck in one place. Christen immediately noticed the change and tried to loosen Tobin up - with more booze. 

Three more shots later, and Tobin is the one dragging Christen to the makeshift dance floor.

It’s dark, and hot - and the only thing providing light is the blue neon strip lighting that lined the roof. 

She’s happily intoxicated now - content to just let an equally intoxicated Christen dance inappropriately on her for now. 

It’s not until she catches a whiff of that sweet cinnamon and pine that she finds herself back on planet earth. Alex is standing off to the side boring holes into Tobin. 

She looked beautiful Tobin thought as she stood there, almost frozen in time. 

Alex was wearing some kind of sports jersey, that was tied at the waist revealing her glorious midsection outfitted with an equally revealing pair of shorts and thigh high stockings. 

If it were physically possible for Tobin to die right there - she would have.

She puts her hand on Christen’s shoulder to get her attention before whispering something in her ear and walking over to Alex. 

Blissfully unaware to the human laws of courtship - Tobin walks over to Alex and greets her like she wasn’t just dancing inappropriately close with another woman. 

“Hello beautiful.” Tobin says in the best transylvanian accent she could muster. 

Tobin couldn’t quite read the expression on Alex’s face, she was never good at that, but it looked a bit like anger. 

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks a bit worried now.

“Your girlfriend’s watching us.” Alex says flicking her head in Christen’s direction. 

Tobin turns her head around and rolls her eyes at Christen’s subtle attempt of eavesdropping.

“Ohhhh, Alex was jealous!” Tobin thought to herself. 

“What makes you think that’s my girlfriend?” Tobin asks, kind of amused now. 

“You don’t dance like that and be just friends”

“Are you jealous?” Tobin thinks out loud. It was so amusing to her how human emotion worked.

“So what if I am? I really thought we shared some moments.” Alex was obviously annoyed now, and crossed her arms to show her disapproval.

“Alex, I’m here, dressed up in this ridiculous suit and cape for you. I paid $5 for these she said, pointing at the fake fangs in her pocket. “I’m not even a party person, but I wouldn’t have missed this for the world - not if it meant seeing you ... in whatever this is you have on.” Tobin finishes, eyes lingering on Alex’s abs. “Oh, and that’s not my girlfriend.”

“I’m a sexy Abby Wambach.” Alex scoffs, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I like you.” Alex admits. Her eyes convey nothing but authentic honesty and Tobin feels a strange sensation in the middle of her chest. She rubs her hand over the spot.

Tobin sighs before cracking a smile, “Yeah, me too” 

She couldn’t deny her feelings any longer. Especially when Alex was staring up at her like that. 

“But I want us to do it the right way.” Alex continued, alluding to their library encounter.

“Does the right way involve you taking me on a date?” Tobin inquires, kind of excited. The last time someone had taken her on a date, televisions were still in black and white. 

“Yeah.” Alex says, loving the way Tobin’s eyes seemed to sparkle, even in the darkness. “It also involves, private study sessions.” Alex does a head to toe sweep of Tobin’s body. “And I think I need one right now.” 

In theory, Tobin’s costume was dorky. But the suit fit her perfectly and the cape was endearing. Alex was a big fan of effort, and wanted Tobin to know exactly how much she appreciated hers.

“But it’s my turn to lead the lesson.” Alex declares, dragging Tobin by the belt buckle to her room upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was buzzing with excitement as she drove to pick up Tobin for their  _ first _ date. To Alex, Tobin was perfect. So everything about this day had to be perfect. She had spent all night crafting the perfect playlist filled with songs she thought Tobin would like. She had also brainstormed about twenty date ideas - having the main date, the backup date and the backup backup date, etc.. Nothing was up to chance. She cleaned her car twice, and changed her outfit three times before Kelley literally pushed her out of the house. Telling her  _ “Tobin wouldn’t care if you were wearing a trash bag.” _

Alex pulled her car in front of the address Tobin had given her and did a double take. She was currently sat in front of a lavish high rise apartment on the ‘expensive’ side of Portland.  _ How the hell could she afford this living on a TA’s salary? _ Alex thought to herself, making a mental note to google Tobin and her family later. 

Tobin spots Alex from the other side of the glass door and immediately feels that strange sensation in her chest again. 

She tried qto play it cool as she closed the distance between her and Alex’s car but she couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto her face as she thought about what it meant for her to be in Alex’s car today. 

It was a big step letting anyone in - especially after about 300 years of romantic exile. 

Tobin wasn’t sure she even remembered how to be in a relationship - how to be a girlfriend. She was really playing it by ear. Hoping she didn’t fuck up. 

“Are you a drug dealer?” was the first thing Alex said when Tobin stepped into the car. 

“Wow. Happy to see you too.” Tobin deadpans. Moving in to place a chaste kiss on Alex’s cheek before buckling herself into the car. 

Alex smiles at the gesture.

“And I’d like to think of myself more as an Annie, than an El Chapo.” Tobin chuckles, only half jok ing. “My adopted dad, was my Daddy Wharbucks. He owned this place, and a few others before he passed. So now I’m trying my best to pick up where he left off.” 

Technically it was a version of the truth. 

The easiest truth given the circumstances. 

  
  


In truth, she was actually the owner of the building, along with Christen and a few other close friends. But Mr. Heath had taught her valuable lessons about accumulating wealth, and success. Tobin had learned quickly that the secret to never ending wealth was owning property and land and then developing those assets. Mr. Heath had laid the foundation, and Tobin built the empire. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Alex says genuinely, placing her hand over Tobin’s, gently squeezing it. “But that’s awesome. It’s good to have such a responsible lady in my presence.”

Tobin melted into the show of affection, doing her best to squeeze back at Alex’s fingers. 

“Are you cold?” Alex asks. Wondering if she should turn the heat up. 

“I’m always cold.” Tobin tries to brush it off. “It’s no big deal. I have the circulation of a 90 year old diabetic.”

“I’m here to keep you warm now.” Alex says. And Tobin smiles. She always thought it was so weird how humans valued warmth and security. But sitting across from Alex, her body heat radiating towards Tobin, and her hand and in hers. She understood. 

“So where are you taking me?” Tobin questions. Trying to distract herself. She was too old to be so heavily affected by such  _ human _ emotions. Also, her curiosity was growing given that Alex seemed to be taking them in the direction opposite civilization. 

“Into the woods.” Alex says ominously. “Target practice.” 

The thought of Alex weilding a weapon was hot. The thought of Alex wielding a weapon at her? 

Even hotter. 

_ “Of course Alex Morgan would be taking me to target practice.”  _ Tobin laughs in her head. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree, but she was really hoping with all her heart that Alex was different. 

—

_ “Did you know that Alex’s last name was Morgan?” Christen asks as they sat on Tobin’s couch, regrouping from the previous night.  _

_ “Yeah.” Tobin says casually. Trying to convey to Christen that it wasn’t a big deal. When it kinda was.  _

_ “How did you know that?” Tobin asks, kind of confused.  _

_ “Her hot roommate with the freckles told me.” Christen said. “It’s amazing what alcohol does to humans, they’ll tell you anything.” _

_ “Also, she and I are going for drinks next week.” But that wasn’t important.  _

_ Tobin made a mental note to meet this girl with the freckles.  _

_ “Well, is she a …?” Christen’s voice trails, rebounding from her side track.  _

_ Tobin knew exactly what she was trying to ask.  _

_ “Lesbian?” Tobin jokes. “If she wasn’t, she sure as hell is now.” _

_ “First of all, ew. Second of all, you know what I meant.” _

_ Truth was, from the moment Tobin learned there would be a Morgan in her class. She did her research. Calling up friends, and reading up on Alex - trying to ensure that her life wasn’t in any danger.  _

_ The Morgan family was a very prominent family in the vampire community.  _

_ For all the wrong reasons.  _

_ They were perhaps the greatest vampire hunters of Tobin’s lifetime. And they didn’t discriminate. They would hunt any vampire, innocent or not. To them, vampires were a curse to humanity - a curse the Earth needed to be purged of. They were ruthless, methodical, and skillful. _

_ To put it into context, in the 1600’s, when the Vatican needed help controlling the vampire population in Europe - they called the Morgans.  _

_ When the US Government learned that a group of vampires were planning a coup to try and overthrow them in the 1940’s - they called the Morgans.  _

_ In recent years however, they had cooled down. There was only a small group of Morgan hunters now, compared to in the past. Things were relatively safe for the majority of vampires that just wanted to live a normal life. There were a few bad ones here and there that had to be dealt with- but they didn’t represent the community as a whole. And if the hunters didn’t get them, the Vampiric Council would.  _

_ There were a few active members in Alex’s immediate specifically that Tobin found, but Alex wasn’t one of them. At least all of the evidence pointed to that. Tobin saw it three possible ways - either Alex was the best hunter alive, the shittiest one, or not one at all. Because Tobin knew that she had been on the Morgan hit list for quite some time. It was sheer luck, and a bit of networking that was to thank for Tobin still being alive.  _

_ “Every man has a price.” Her father had told her. And Tobin quickly found that the price of the leader of the Hunters Council was $80 million dollars. $80 million dollars for her life wasn’t a bad trade off, considering that she would live for eternity.  _

_ The trade was that they faked Tobin’s untimely passing in exchange for the money.  _

_ To the hunter world? Tobin was dead. _

_ The existence of vampires has always been debated in society. The rise of ridiculous portrayals of vampires in popular culture did a lot to cure public paranoia - see twilight and the dude from Hotel Transylvania. Most people had decided that they were not real, and honestly it was for the better that they did.  _

_ “Alex isn’t a hunter.” Tobin assured Christen. “I vetted her. Twice. And plus, she seems genuinely interested in me, and I am in her. I’m not going to let this happiness pass me by because of her last name.” Tobin finished and Christen had never seen her so … Human.  _

_ “Tobin.” Christen started, her expression unreadable. “If you play with fire, you’ll get burned.” _

_ “At the stake.” She added for extra dramatic effect.  _

_ _

—

They stopped a few miles after drives down an off road trail, signaling to Tobin that this was something she did often. This was a possible red flag that Tobin chose to ignore.

“We’re here.” Alex declared, killing the engine. “Are you ready?” She asks, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Tobin is weighing out her options here. She was deftly skilled in all areas of combat and marksmanship - spending the last 200 years perfecting all the ways you could kill a man. But she didn’t want to raise any suspicions, or trump Alex on her own date. 

“Chris took me to a gun range once. But other than that, no not really.” Tobin shrugs. 

“No guns today.” Alex says shaking her head. “We’ll be doing archery.”

Alex jumps out of the car, moving to the back trunk where her equipment was stored. The dead leaves and twigs beneath her feet crunching with each step. 

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff.” Tobin remarks, wanting Alex to tell her more about what she already knows. 

“Yeah I sort of am. I grew up on this stuff. Hunting everyday, target practice in the woods with my dad and my sisters. My family is in the arms business. So in a way, it's in my blood.” She grunts as she struggles to get the stuff out of the car. 

Alex continues talking as she sets up the targets on the nearby trees.

“Did you know that I was a silver medalist in the world Jr Youth Archery Championships? I’m kind of a big deal.” Alex says sarcastically. Tobin actually did know. Google was a great tool.

“Why’d you stop?” Tobin asks, genuinely interested.

“I don’t know. As I got older, hitting an arrow into a paper sheet for a living just wasn’t appealing to me anymore. It was getting kinda boring. Doing it for fun whenever I feel like it is much more satisfying.” 

“Okay.” Alex claps her hands together. “Have you ever held one of these?” Alex questions, pointing to her bow. She outfitts both of them with the necessary safety gloves, before handing Tobin a bow.

“I did a few archery classes. But I honestly just went because I had a crush on the instructor.” Tobin lies. 

“Alright. Watch me.” Alex commands, grabbing an arrow from the quiver. “Never point the pointy end at someone. Either down, or at the target.” She explains. “You wanna grip the bow, not too tight, but not too loose. Sideways stance, just like me.” She motions for Tobin to imitate her. 

“You know the bow is in place when you hear it click on the string. And then you just line it up with your target, pull back, and …”

The arrow whistled through the air. Hitting the target in the dead center. 

“Bullseye.”

“Shit. That was hot.” Tobin accidentally says out loud.

Alex blushes, giving Tobin a peck on the lips before motioning for her to shoot hers.

Tobin purposefully misses the target. And the next one, and the one after that.

“Show me again please? I think I’m more of a hands on learner” She asks. 

Alex rolls her eyes, seeing right through Tobin’s game. She’s quick to comply though. Appreciating any excuse to get closer to Tobin. 

She stands behind Tobin. “First of all.” She starts to explain, “Your hips are pointed the wrong way.” Alex places her hands on Tobin’s hips, correcting their position. “Your arm isn’t straight.” She comments, moving even closer to Tobin. Alex’s chest pressed against Tobin’s shoulder blades, had Tobin feeling things she hadn’t felt in years as Alex continued to explain to Tobin why she sucked at archery. 

“Your body is too tense.” Alex says, her warm breath tickling the back of Tobin’s neck. Alex wondered if Tobin was always like this, or if it was just a side effect of her nervousness. It was cute to watch confident Tobin crumble. 

She places her hands on Tobin’s shoulders. “Close your eyes, and breathe with me.”

Tobin complies, doing her best to relax and take in her surroundings. The light wind blowing through the trees, the sounds of birds chirping, the total seclusion of the forest. The only human heartbeat she could hear was Alex’s, a steady rhythm grounding her to this moment. Tobin was at peace. 

“Okay, now open your eyes.” Alex says softly, her voice raspy in Tobin’s ear. “Aim at the target, and let go.”

Tobin  _ almost _ hits the center, kind of disappointed that she didn’t - she turns to Alex to see her beaming with pride. “You did it!” She screams, cheeks bunched up into the most beautiful thing Tobin has seen in the last three hundred years. Alex closes the distance between them placing a hearty kiss on Tobin’s mouth. Tobin reciprocates the energy, and can feel the desire in Alex’s body building up. Alex’s hands sneak up Tobin’s sweater, fingertips dancing along the small of Tobin’s back. She loved how handsy Alex was. It made her feel wanted. 

Tobin breaks the kiss, not trusting herself with what she was to do next with Alex touching her how she was, “Was this your plan all along?” She mumbles against Alex’s lips, her eyes still closed. “To take me to the woods and have your way with me?” 

If this is what heaven was like, Tobin wouldn’t mind dying right there. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I  _ did _ think about it. But no, my only agenda was to take you here, and kick your ass at archery.” She finishes, before picking up her bow again. Come on, let’s finish this bag of arrows and then I’ll take you to dinner.” 

  
  


__

“Tell me more about your dad.” Alex asks as they’re driving back to Tobin’s place. The day already gone. Tobin had one hand in Alex’s and one on the wheel. For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t just existing. She was  _ happy.  _ Alex was teaching her what it was like to be alive again. 

  
  


Tobin was behind the wheel now. Alex had had a few too many glasses of wine and she didn’t like night driving. She was content to just sit in the passenger seat and ever so often, send a glance in Tobin’s direction. 

To Alex, Tobin was a change in pace from what she was used to. People their age often held certain characteristics that Tobin didn’t. It was like Tobin had lived this life before.

“He was my everything. He saved my life.” She started, eyes still on the road. 

\--

_ When he found Tobin, she was about Alex’s age now. Her family was always poor and when she turned 18 - they made her make a choice. Find a husband, or leave. She was gay - a fact that she hid, but of course her family knew. So she left.  _

_ Tobin struggled on her own. No money, no family, no job. Tobin got by on the generosity of some members of the community for a while. But when a bad storm hit, she couldn’t make it anymore. She was broken, hungry and dejected. The only thing her father had left her was a knife, $3 and a prayer.  _

_ The knife for protection she assumed, the $3 something to keep her fed for a while, and the prayer - just because he was a God loving man.  _

_ The money was gone - knife and a prayer the only thing left. She was hungry. Depressed. The knife was heavy in her pocket. Taunting her. Begging her to make the decision.  _

_ She had been walking all night. Tobin was tired. She made her way to the woods just behind a mansion she didn’t recognize.  _

_ It was a clear night, stars adoring the sky in the beautiful way Tobin had always appreciated. The night was still, and in that moment, she had made her decision, her knife firm in her hand.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ She had been bleeding out on the ground for about five minutes before she saw him. A shadowy figure amongst her hazy vision. Her blood loss becoming so grave that she began to float out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was her father standing over her body with a glimpse of worry on his face.  _

_ When she woke up again, everything about her felt brand new - but wrong at the same time. The first thing Tobin did touch her wrists - searching for the wounds she had self inflicted hours ago. They were gone. Was I in heaven? Tobin asked herself as she looked around the room. It was a luxurious chamber with photos of a family she did not recognize adorning the walls. Tobin had always found the baroque style of architecture beautiful as she got up from the bed - wooden floors creaking with each step she made.  _

_ Tobin felt so strange. She was experiencing a sensory overload where every little noise was amplified x10. She could smell even the cattle outside. She wanted to throw up but couldn’t.  _

_ Just then, the doorknob shakes, and opens and Tobin is face to face with a man she didn’t know. _

_ “Are you God?” Tobin asks, unsure of what her next move should be.  _

_ “No.” He said with an incredulous laugh. “I’m Charles, Charles Heath.”  _

_ And from that moment on, he was like a father to Tobin. He had explained to her that she had been turned into a vampire, and of course she didn’t believe it at first. But when he had demonstrated to her his supernatural strength, and speed, and advised her that she could now do the same, she did. She was angry at first. So angry. She was also weary of this strange man showering her generosity with no strings attached. The only reason she hadn’t left rigjt awar was because she was desperate.  _

_ He had pulled Tobin from death’s grip, and given extended her stay in this purgatory she called life. But Mr. Heath assured her that he would take care of her, citing a tragic boating  _

_ accident that had killed his wife and daughter. He needed someone to be there for him, just as she needed someone for her. They had helped mend each others wounds and built a little family in the process. _

_ Mr. Heath’s death was a painful one for Tobin. He had given his life to protect hers. He had taken a wooden stake straight through the heart. Tobin thought it summed up his life perfectly. He was always a family man first. He had protected her, so now she would protect his name. _

_ Tobin turned Christen because she saw a mirrored image of herself in Christen, bleeding to death, alone in the wilderness. Her father had found her the same - and made the decision that would change her life forever. The decision that had brought her right here right now - holding hands with a girl she could spend eternity with.  _

\--

So that was the story Tobin told Alex, leaving out a few key details for obvious reasons. . 

“You’re so brave” Alex remarks, her blue eyes glistening, even in the low light of the car. She brings their connected hands up to her mouth, placing a light kiss on Tobin’s. 

“I haven’t really told much people that story.” Tobin says, surprised at herself for opening up like that. 

“Well, I’m glad you told me.” Alex smiles, and Tobin smiles back. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Tobin asks. It was out of character for her to want to spend more time than necessary with humans but … Alex was different. A good different. 

“I mean…” Tobin starts again, words sputtering out of her mouth in a nervous jumble,”I wouldn’t want you driving home in your state.” 

Alex smiles again. She could tell Tobin didn’t do relationships or even close friendships often. “Tobin.” She starts, squeezing her hand to get her attention. Tobin glimpses Alex and all of the wind is knocked out of her. 

Alex looked so sincere. So sure of herself. 

  
  


“There’s no place else I’d rather be.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind words!! I’m gonna try and update every Sunday from now on


	3. Old Friends

When Alex wakes up the next morning, the penthouse is quiet - so much so, that for a minute, she forgets where she is. There’s a heavy weight on her chest, and when she opens her eyes for the first time, she’s welcomed by a sight she could wake up to for the rest of her life. 

  
  


A lightly snoring Tobin Heath is curled into her side, holding onto her tightly. Her heart sings when she remembers how she ended up here. She loved seeing the vulnerable side of Tobin - the side of Tobin that was shy to ask her to spend the night, the side that she hid from the rest of the world. Tobin was slowly opening up to her, and it was exciting. 

With sleep still thick on her mind, she smiles lightly - taking a second to just exist in this soft moment. All the drapes had been drawn the night prior and they were cocooned in the subtle darkness of the early hours of the morning. Tobin had explained to Alex last night that she was not a morning person, so as Alex removed herself from Tobin’s clutches, she made an effort to make as little noise as possible. 

Tobin’s top floor penthouse had knocked the wind out of Alex the first time she saw it. The dark polished hardwood floors, the floor to ceiling windows, impressionist art, the cream colored furniture. There was a fucking terrace, and STAIRS, in the apartment for christsake. Tobin had explained to Alex that her best friend had come up with the interior design and she had no hand in the matter.

“_Christen basically told me that if I was going to be rich, I had to act the part.” _Tobin had explained. And in her old age, she actually welcomed the opulence that came with being a rich 369 year old immortal. Tobin had only recently sold her Toyota Yaris in favor of a G Wagon Mercedes. “_Business is good.”_ _Tobin had shrugged, “I can afford to spoil myself, and pretty girls like you.” She had teased._

Alex padded quietly to Tobin’s kitchen, switching on the coffee pot before moving to the other side of the room to open the drapes to the terrace. The sight Alex catches as she does is enough to elicit a shriek from her, and in what feels like an instant, Tobin is rushing out of her room to assess the situation. 

“What the fu-” one of them says.

“Hello, Daughter!!” A woman with jet black hair says from the other side of the glass door in a heavy British accent. She was sat in one of the patio chairs with a glass of wine in hand. 

She was exuding major Morticia Adams vibes.

_ “Daughter?”  _ Alex had thought to herself, face contorting in confusion. Tobin had mentioned that her father had passed away, but thinking about it now, she had said nothing about her mother. 

The woman stepped inside then, eyes focused on Alex. 

“And who are you?” She asked inquisitively, taking a deep inhale with her eyes closed. “You smell divine.”

“Mom!” Tobin chastised. The cogs in her head were turning, trying to devise the quickest way to get her mother OUT of her living space.

“I’m Alex, Alex Morgan.” She says slowly, and she swears out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Tobin shake her head at her mother.

“Alex Morgan.” The woman repeats, looking at Tobin with a smile. “Did you know that, dear?” The woman asks smugly. “Or is this a ‘hookup’ as the kids say these days?”

  
  
  


“This is my  _ girlfriend.”  _ Tobin indicates, not doing well to mask her annoyance. 

  
  
  
  


The eyebrows of both Tobin’s mother and Alex perk up at that and Alex has to do her best to mask her surprise. They were definitely going to have to talk about that later.

“Hmmm!” Is all Tobin’s mother says, tone implying that there was something more she wanted to say, but Tobin cut her off before she could. 

  
  


“What are you doing here?” Tobin questions, as her mother moves to sit on the couch. “How did you get up here?” Tobin is visibly annoyed now, and Alex thinks that maybe it’s time for her to go.

“Maybe I should go.” Alex says, moving towards the bedroom to collect her things.   
  


“Non sense!” Tobin’s mother exclaims. “Can’t a mother just check up on her child?”

Tobin’s mom - well her adopted father’s wife, Veronica, was not one of Tobin’s favorite people. Tobin was obligated to love her, and take care of her because she had promised as much to her father on his dying bed. Being immortal had made Veronica erratic, impulsive, and just an all around burden for Tobin to keep tabs on. The last Tobin had heard of her, she had been seeking help, at a rehabilitation facility that focused on vampires who were having a hard time accepting their damnation to eternity.

“I’m out of rehab now, and well, I’m broke.” She explained. 

Tobin’s features softened. 

“I’m better now. I just need mummy’s little angel to help me get back on my feet.” She added, half joking. 

“Fine.” Tobin mumbled, disappearing deep into the penthouse.

“So, Alex Morgan.” She said, focusing her attention on Alex, who had been trying to busy herself making coffee in the kitchen. “Any relation to Henry Morgan?”

“Yeah …” Alex answers puzzled, “That’s my father … How do you -”

“We’re … _ old friends. _ ” Veronica says vaguely, laughing into her wine glass. 

Just as Alex is about to question her further, Tobin arrives, carrying a small bag, a cheque, and a set of keys.

“Okay, so passports, important documents, and your credit card in here.” She starts. “This ...” She says, straightening out the check, “Is 400,000 Dollars” 

Alex’s eyes widen at the casual discussion of such a large sum of money.

“And these keys are for the house in Seattle that you like. There should be a car there, if not, I’m sure you’ll survive. Let Arnie give you my number on the way out.”

Tobin’s mom gets up from her seat and steps in front of Tobin, placing both of her hands on either side of Tobin’s cheeks. 

“Charlie and I really did a good job with you.” She says genuinely, and Tobin smiles at the thought of her father.

She places a kiss on Tobin’s forehead before collecting her things.

“I'll be back! It was nice to meet you Alex.”

Tobin walks her to the door and lets out a long exhale as she leaves, locking the door behind her.

She looks at Alex, half expecting a scolding, half expecting a barrage of questions. She also fully expected Alex to walk out the door and never speak to her again.

Alex is splayed out on the sectional, coffee mug in hand. Tobin inwardly smiles. She really loved how it looked like Alex was home. 

Alex looks up at Tobin when she sits on the far end of the couch. “Why are you all the way over there?” She asks, beckoning Tobin to come closer. 

Tobin rests her head in Alex’s lap, looking up at her. Even at 9 am, she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“I’m sorry about my mom.” She starts.

“Why?”

“Well, she’s ... herself.” Tobin tries to explain.

“I was just caught off guard. You never said anything about her.” Alex puts the mug down, and threads her fingers through Tobin’s hair, loving the way Tobin’s eyes close at the contact. Even though Tobin was 100x stronger, faster and more lethal than Alex could ever be - Alex had a way of making Tobin feel  _ safe.  _

“That feels good.” She mumbles. “I didn’t know how to start that conversation.  _ ‘Hey I have a mom, she’s in rehab!” _ It’s not really first date discussion” Tobin breathes, in disbelief that her mother actually showed up.

“You can tell me anything.” Alex says. And Tobin opens her eyes at that, unsure of how to respond. 

  
  
  
  


The strange feeling in the middle of her chest was back. 

  
  
  
  
  


There was so much she wished she could tell Alex.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tobin wanted to tell Alex everything. 

  
  
  


“I know.” Is all Tobin says. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She wished things were different. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So … Girlfriends huh?” Alex asks, and Tobin immediately springs up. In truth, it had slipped out in the heat of the moment. Tobin panics, not wanting Alex to think that they were moving too fast. There was probably nothing more that Tobin wanted in the world than to call Alex her girlfriend. But she had to play it cool. 

_ “God, what was this mortal doing to me?” _ she thought.

“Huh?” Tobin says, playing dumb. 

“You called me your girlfriend to your mom.” Alex reminds her. 

“Did you … like that?” Tobin asks, feeling out Alex’s reaction. 

“I’ll admit. It caught me by surprise. But, it does have a nice ring to it.” She smiles and Tobin lets out a breath. 

“Well, I guess you’re my girlfriend now.” The word is foreign when it leaves Tobin’s tongue the second time. There’s more weight behind it. 

  
  
  


It’s … official now. 

  
  


“There’s no one else I’d rather be.” Alex says as she pulls Tobin in for the sweetest kiss she’s ever had. 

It was as if, on the simplest - and the most complicated of levels, Alex understood Tobin. But at the same time, there was so much she didn’t know. In truth, Tobin was afraid to reveal to Alex her biggest secret. How could Alex,  _ a Morgan _ , coming from an historically anti-vampire family, possibly understand, or accept Tobin’s condition? Tobin didn’t even know if knew Alex if vampires existed or not. It was all so stressful. Tobin was  _ falling -  _ scratch that - Tobin was  _ in love,  _ with Alex, and she wanted so badly to be forthright and honest with her, but at what cost? Losing her forever? She had heard so many stories about her counterparts falling in love with mortals and then things going sour when they tried to reveal who they really were. Tobin was content to live in their sort false reality, if it meant that Alex loved her back. 

“What’s on your mind?” Alex asks breaking the kiss. She noticed Tobin’s distraction. 

“Only that I really, really like you.” Tobin half lies. 

“Yeah?” Alex questions, blush creeping onto her cheeks. In this moment, she had no reason not to believe what Tobin was saying. 

“So much.” Tobin says honestly, “I haven’t done this dating thing in a  _ long _ time. But I’m so happy, here with you.”

Alex kisses her again. Hoping to communicate what her words couldn’t. She breaks the kiss and looks into Tobin’s eyes with an intense sort of yearning - something Tobin had never seen before - not in her 369 years on earth. 

  
  


Tobin wishes she could frame this moment.

  
  


“I’m happy too” Alex breathes in between kisses. 

\--

When Alex arrives home that afternoon, she’s glowing. She’s exuding a remarkable amount of happiness and all around contentment as she walks in the door and plops herself on the couch next to her bestfriends Kelley and Allie.

“Well, well, well.” Kelley starts, excited for Alex to divulge in the last 24 hours of her life. 

Alex can’t even mask her happiness as she sits there, thinking about the time she spent with Tobin this weekend. 

“It was amazing.” Is all Alex can say, wanting to keep every precious detail about their weekend together to herself, while also wanting her friends to know that her love life was going exceptionally better than theirs. 

“Pictures, please.” Allie whines, frustrated that Alex’s story was lacking in detail.

Alex happily complies, as Allie and Kelley gather around on either side of her shoulders. Alex swipes through the various photos she captured of she and Tobin, feeling a great amount of satisfaction as Kelley and Allie  _ ‘coo’ _ , and  _ ‘awww’  _ at the photos. 

“So, I took her to target practice.” Alex says, resting her phone down. 

“Al, that’s weird as fuck.” Allie says, and Kelley nods her head in agreement. 

“She liked it though!” Alex counters, slightly offended.

“Anyways” Alex says, rolling her eyes, “so then, she took me to dinner at this  _ nice _ restaurant” Alex stretches out the nice, to add emphasis. 

“Sidebar, Tobin is rich as fuck.” Alex adds for context. She’s a bit surprised when Kelley and Allie don’t react to the statement. 

“Uh, yeah, we already knew that. Kelley totally hooked up with her best friend. You were just too caught up in Miss Hot TA to notice.” Allie says.

“Christen?” Alex asks, furrowing her eyebrows, trying to put the pieces together. Tobin had mentioned her in passing a few times. All Alex could really remember was that she was the sexy nun at their Halloween party. 

“Yeah she’s amazing. Also, we’re all going out for drinks soon so, wear something cute.

“So wait, I’m confused … When did you meet Christen?  _ I  _ haven’t even met Christen” 

“At the party, she was the sexy nun, who wanted to dance with the devil.” Kelley says, wiggling her eyes suggestively. “She took me back to this nice ass apartment building, and showed me God.” 

Allie laughs at that and Alex is way to confused to have a reaction. 

“Huh.” Is all she has the mental capacity to say. 

“So wait -” Alex starts, but is promptly interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

‘ _ Incoming FaceTime Call From Mom’ _

“Hey Mom.” 

“Alex! We miss you so much!” Her mother says enthusiastically, panning the camera around to show her father and her sisters.

“I miss you guys too!” She croons. Her family, and her close friends were the most important part of her life. It hurt her to be so far away at school, but she was doing what had to be done.

“So, we’re sitting here working out the details of our thanksgiving dinner coming up in a few weeks, and we were wondering …” Her mother says in a conspiratory voice. “Are you bringing anyone this year?”

Allie and Kelley laugh in the background.

“Hello girls! You know you both are more than welcomed to join us!”

“We know!” They say in unison.

“Oh! Mom! Before I forget, do you guys know anyone named, Veronica Heath?” Alex asks, and immediately, there’s a shift in her mother’s facial expression. Her mom tries to play it cool, but Alex notices the change.

“How do you know that name?” Her mother questions. 

Alex figures she was probably a crazy ex.

“She’s my girlfriend’s mom.” Alex explains, “Here, I’ll send you a picture of her. Her name is Tobin.”

Alex’s mother exchanged a look with her father. Her sisters were also taken aback. That name was etched into almost all of their lessons as the one kill their family could never get.

As the youngest child, Alex was sheltered from all of the hunter drama. She had no clue about the existence of vampires, no clue that she came from a prominent line of vampire hunters, no clue that her family had been hunting her now girlfriend for decades. She just didn’t know. 

Alex’s mother saw this as an opportunity. An opportunity to fulfill the Morgan’s century year old vendetta against Tobin Heath and her family. 

She wondered if Tobin knew about Alex’s heritage, if she was just exploiting Alex to get closer to her family. To put an end to the Morgan dynasty once and for all. 

“If she’s of any relation to Veronica …” Her mother warns, “She’s no one you need to be associating with.”

Alex rises from the couch, her chest filled with hurt and confusion as she walks outside. Her mood of elation crushed by her mother’s rejection of her girlfriend.

“What does that mean?” Alex asks, becoming defensive.

“Veronica, her daughter, they’re not good people Alex.” Her mother shakes her head. 

“I don’t believe you.” Alex retorts, hard lines forming all over her face. 

“There are things.” Her mother starts, “Things about the world you don’t understand. Things we haven’t taught you, or shown you.”

Alex’s breathing rate had increased significantly, as she sat on the front steps to her house. She was angry and confused. 

“You don’t know Tobin.” Alex replies. 

“You’re right, I don’t know her, certainly not like you.” Her mother says, with a bitter edge. “But as your mother, it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth for you to be shacking up with a Heath.”

Her mother was playing a psychological game. She wanted to cast just the tiniest bit of doubt in her daughter’s head about Tobin. The icing on the cake would be when Alex came to visit for thanksgiving. She just needed to set the scene first.

“I have a hard time believing Tobin, or her mother could hurt anyone, or be as bad as you claim. I’m hanging up now, oh, and I’m not bringing anyone to Thanksgiving.” Alex says in a monotone voice. 

As she sat on the steps, watching as her breath made ghosts as they left her mouth, she thought long about what her mother had just told her. There had to be some reasoning behind her mother’s concern, she wasn’t just going to ignore it. But Alex also wasn’t going to blindly, or without good reason, completely shun Tobin and her family. 

Alex was at a crossroads. Here was Tobin, her girlfriend, someone that she was learning to trust.. Was there really more to Tobin than what meets the eye? She knew that Tobin was opening up to her, slowly revealing the parts of her life that she had kept hidden for so long. Tobin was guarded, and almost secretive at times, but she did have a rough past. Was she and her mother really hiding something from her?

The thought of Tobin betraying her, or even lying to her made her head hurt. Alex had spent months urging Tobin to open up to her. Months playing the game of cat and mouse, waiting for Tobin to take a leap, and she was finally reaping the rewards of her pursuit. She knew that Tobin was genuinely interested in her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if there was more going on beneath the surface. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! I love you guys!! Thanks so much for the feedback!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
